Mi Luz
by darknessprincess
Summary: Autor: darknessprincess Pairings: Delena. Sinopsis: Elena ha perdido el control de su cuerpo… Damon lo ha perdido todo… Rating: 16 Advertencias: Es un One Shot. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!". En primera persona y POV alterno de Damon y Elena :)


**Título:** Mi Luz

**Autor:** darknessprincess

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** Elena ha perdido el control de su cuerpo… Damon lo ha perdido todo…

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** Es un One Shot. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!". En primera persona y POV alterno de Damon y Elena :)

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

**_ELENA_**

Siento como si algo tirase de mí, una fuerza que no puedo controlar, algo que no puedo luchar me arrastra y me saca de mi cuerpo, me lleva lejos de mi refugio, lejos de los brazos de Damon.

¡No! - grito. Pero nadie me oye, ni yo misma me oigo, no tengo voz, porque no tengo cuerpo, no tengo aire en mis pulmones, ¿qué soy entonces? ¿Cómo es que aún existo? ¿Cómo es que aún pienso? ¡Damon! ¡Damon! ¿Dónde está Damon?

Las imágenes se muestran ante mí, vuelvo al lugar desde donde he sido arrancada pero no estoy ahí, es como si lo viese todo desde fuera, como si viese los toros desde la barrera, desde mi propio infierno personal.

"_Te_ _necesito, porque tú eres lo bueno que hay en mí, eres la luz, y sin ti sólo hay un montón inmenso de oscuridad"._

Oh Damon - pienso al oír aquellas palabras - tú también eres mi luz…

_"No puedo tener tanta responsabilidad, no puedo seguir así"._

¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Pero será ZORRA!? - veo cómo Katherine con mi cuerpo dice una detrás de otra todas y cada una de las cosas que sé que hundirán a Damon, que sé, como ella sabe tan bien, que le alejaran de mí, que lo llevarán directo a su pozo sin fondo de dónde poco a poco estaba saliendo.

_"Hemos terminado"._

No ¡DAMON! - grito pero no sirve de nada, grito pero nadie me oye - DAMON, ¡no la creas! Tú eres más listo que esto, tú sabes que NO te diría esto… hay algo raro, pasa algo Damon, esa no soy yo, NO SOY YO - sigo gritando delante de Damon que se ha quedado como en estado semicatatónico mientras que la zorra de Katherine se aleja moviendo mi cuerpo en una forma en que me entran ganas de arañarle la cara. A lo lejos veo a Stefan que se acerca.

¡Stefan! ¡Stefan gracias a dios! - me acerco hacia él, pero no me ve tampoco…

Damon le ha dicho algo que no he oído y ha desaparecido. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo encuentro a Damon? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estoy YO?

Será IDIOTA - grito dando una patada en el suelo - Damon Salvatore… ¿Cómo has podido creerte que YO te diría esas cosas?

Si no nos hacía caso antes imagínate ahora - oigo una voz conocida y en vez de asustarme me giro esperanzada.

¡Ric! - grito y corro a abrazarle.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

Ok, pensaba que esto iba a doler más pero no duele… ¿y por qué no duele? Pues porque para que me doliese tendría que tener un corazón, para que me lo hubiese roto Elena esta noche en efecto tendría que tener un corazón latiente y lleno de sangre que pulsara dentro de mi pecho… pero no hay NADA.

Nunca ha habido y nunca habrá nada dentro de mí, sólo negrura. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿A quién creías que engañabas Salvatore? Eres un monstruo, estás más allá de la redención, has pasado la raya de la redención y la redención es ahora un puntito minúsculo allá en la lejanía para ti… Eres un caso perdido.

Giro el espejo de mi coche para mirarme con él.

Regla nueva - digo al atractivo vampiro de ojos azules y fríos que me devuelve la mirada - prohibido hablar de ella. Mejor, dos reglas nuevas: Prohibido hablar de ella y prohibido pensar en ella.

Deberíamos matarla - ríe Enzo a mi lado en el coche.

Regla número tres - digo apartando la vista de la carretera por la que voy conduciendo a toda velocidad para taladrar con mi mirada a Enzo - Prohibido tocar un pelo de la cabeza de Elena.

Acabas de infringir las otras dos reglas - se ríe Enzo.

Yo me río con él, porque sí, porque estoy en ese punto más allá de la cordura donde confundo la alegría con el dolor, todo es tan difuso en esta oscuridad… Suelto las manos del volante y le parto el cuello en un rápido movimiento. Ahora soy yo el que se ríe solo y a carcajadas dentro del coche.

Miro hacia la carretera, la negra noche me consume sólo iluminada por los faros de mi coche, apago los faros y abrazo la oscuridad, la oscuridad de la que nunca debí haber salido. Ahora la oscuridad y yo somos uno… tal y como _Ella_ me dijo.

* * *

**_ELENA_**

¿Así que para viajar simplemente tengo que pensar en quien quiero ver y ya? - pregunto a Ric una vez me ha explicado cómo funciona todo esto.

Sí, pero no siempre funciona, recuerda que si la otra persona te bloquea no puedes acercarte a ella…

Cierro los ojos y me concentro… Solamente hay una persona que me preocupa ahora, sólo alguien que quiero saber cómo está. ¿Habrá funcionado? Abro los ojos y lo único que veo es a Ric aún delante de mí.

¿En serio has pensado en Damon? - me pregunta y juraría que le he visto poner la misma sonrisa cínica de Damon mismo.

Me bloquea… - susurro.

Claro que te bloquea Elena, acabas de romperle el puto corazón - me explica Ric como si yo tuviese dos años y llevara media hora pidiéndome que acabase la cena.

¡Esa no era yo! - grito.

Pero él no lo sabe… -

Debería haberlo sabido Ric, debería haber sabido mejor… - niego con lágrimas cayendo desde mis ojos, o al menos pienso que son lágrimas porque aún no me aclaro con esta existencia extraña e incorpórea que tengo.

Sssss - me dice Ric mientras que se acerca a abrazarme. Lo noto junto a mi, noto su cercanía y sé que me está abrazando.

Pero todo es extraño, porque no le veo, aunque le veo no le veo, aunque estamos aquí no estamos, y jamás voy a conseguir mi cuerpo, y jamás saldré de aquí y jamás volveré a tener mi vida… porque la única persona que yo esperaba que supiera que esa ZORRA no era yo ha sido quitada de en medio. Otra cosa no, pero Katherine sabe lo que se hace… ¡Pero yo también! Y no sólo me ha herido a mi, ¡ha herido a Damon!

¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto a Ric dejando de llorar y con la convicción de que voy a pelear esto, de que voy a sacar a Katherine de mi cuerpo y recuperarlo. Cosas más complicadas he superado, o quizá no, pero superaré esta también. Aunque sólo sea para soltarle un par de sopapos a cierto vampiro que yo me sé y que sabe dios qué andará haciendo.

Creo que hay alguien que podría verte… - dice Ric pensativo.

¡Jeremy! - exclamo, y cierro mis ojos para concentrarme en él.

De nuevo siento la fuerza que me arrastra y siento como soy absorbida por algo que no controlo.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

Estoy sentado en la barra del bar con la ya no sé ni qué número de copa en la mano.

Enzo está bailando en la pista con las dos camareras que hemos hipnotizado y a las únicas a las que aún no hemos desangrado.

He bebido tanta sangre que me siento explotar.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no bebía sangre humana, caliente y palpitante del cuello de la víctima, ver el terror en los ojos cuando estás acercándote, sentir el dolor cuando grita… ver cómo el alma abandona el cuerpo en el último suspiro justo antes de que caiga inerte y vacío de tus manos y suspirar embriagado por el éxtasis y por el poder.

Oh… cómo echaba de menos esto… cómo echaba de menos el hedonismo y el desenfreno… Estoy lleno de sangre, de poder, de placer… pero entonces… ¿por qué me siento tan vacío?

¿Por qué siento un agujero negro y vacío en mi pecho en donde antes solía sentir calor? ¿Dónde está _mi luz_?

¡No! ¡No, me lo prohibo! ¡Es lo único que no pienso permitirme hacer! Por lo demás… la camarera morena acaba de mirarme… Qué mala suerte para ella tener el color de pelo y de ojos de justo quien no voy a recordar… eso hará que su muerte no sea rápida…

* * *

**_ELENA_**

Bonnie y Jeremy ambos dan un salto de la cama a la vez cuando llego ahí. Un momento ¿Bonnie y Jeremy? Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para esto más tarde…

¿Elena? - preguntan ambos a la vez justo cuando aparezco.

¿Podéis verme? - pregunto yo entre aliviada y preocupada.

Sí - vuelven a decir a la vez, y yo subo una ceja incorpórea ante esta compenetración de la que al parecer no me había dado cuenta.

¿Pero cómo es que puedo verte? - pregunta Jeremy preocupado acercándose a mi.

No has muerto, no he sentido tu muerte… si hubieses muerto yo…

Katherine, ella tiene mi cuerpo, ella me lo ha robado y de algún modo me ha expulsado - explico.

¿De algún modo? - me pregunta Jeremy perplejo.

No lo sé… con magia… - les explico yo.

¡Espera! - me dice Jeremy animado - ¡Sé justo lo que te pasa! ¡Sé lo que te pasa Elena! Matt pasó por lo mismo, y sé cómo arreglarlo - me dice y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que no tenía los pantalones puestos, lo veo acercarse a un lado de la cama a ponérselos. Aparto la mirada de mi hermano y la dirijo a una sonrojada Bonnie.

Perdona Elena… yo quería…

Eh - digo yo cortándola - No te juzgo… ya habrá tiempo de hablar…

¿Qué hago yo, Jer? - pregunto a mi hermano girándome esperando ya no ver sus calzoncillos de nuevo.

Ve y averigua dónde está tu cuerpo, piensa en ti, no lo sé, o piensa en Katherine… averigua dónde estás y ven a verme para contármelo, tendré el arma preparada y nos encargaremos de ella, te lo prometo - me dice con una mirada de seguridad que sé que nada me va a pasar, que todo se va a arreglar, aunque tengo un poco de miedo por él… Si tan sólo tuviera a Damon para ayudarle… Oh, ese maldito cabezota… Pero no quiero enfadarme ahora, asiento a Jeremy y cierro los ojos y noto cómo soy arrastrada una nueva vez.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

El cuerpo de la camarera cae inerte a mis pies.

¿Le prendemos fuego? - me pregunta a mi lado Enzo empezando ya a echar alcohol por el suelo.

¿Por qué no? - respondo yo con un encogimiento de hombros. ¿Qué cojones me importa a mi un bar más o menos?

Destrozamos el local entre risas y carcajadas, esparcimos alcohol por todos lados, rompemos mesas, sillas, botellas, cuerpos humanos que despedazamos y descuartizamos sin miramientos… Acabamos manchados de alcohol y de sangre por todos lados.

Me agacho al suelo y recojo un mechero zippo que ha debido de caerse de alguno de los míseros borrachos de este bar y le hago una señal a Enzo para que me siga.

Los dos nos sentamos en el capó de mi coche, bueno, YO me siento en el capó y él se queda en el suelo, en mi capó nada más que me siento yo, y a Enzo puede que lo deje venir conmigo pero no es ni mi amigo. ¿Cómo va a ser mi amigo? Yo no tengo amigos, los monstruos como yo no tenemos amigos. Le paso a Enzo la botella de bourbon que hemos rescatado del bar y lanzo el mechero contra el destartalado local, provocando que todo comience a estallar en llamas.

Observo las llamas consumir lentamente todo y borrar mis huellas. El fuego ilumina la noche, una columna de humo se eleva hacia las estrellas, pero yo sigo viendo sólo oscuridad… Cierro los ojos pensando que quizá el calor del fuego pueda de algún modo compensar el calor que he perdido en mi pecho… pero no sirve de nada. Y no quiero pensar en lo que he perdido, porque es estúpido ya que nunca lo voy a recuperar. He sido un imbécil demasiado tiempo pensando en que habría cambiado algo, en que había conseguido dejar atrás quien soy o lo que soy.

Pero esto es lo que soy: oscuridad, soledad, muerte y destrucción… y pobre de aquel que quiera ver algo más.

* * *

**_ELENA_**

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos estoy en la mansión Salvatore, lo cual no es extraño ya que ahora se supone que vivo aquí.

En el salón hay una mancha de sangre sobre el suelo y una bolsa de plástico junto a ella… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

_"Así que Damon se ha ido…"._

Oigo mi voz y me giro hacia ella, Katherine está sentada con MI PIJAMA puesto sobre MI CUERPO y esperando con MI SONRISA a que Stefan le traiga lo que parece un vaso de whisky.

Mi espíritu se incendia en cólera. ¿Qué hace _esa_ sonriendo a Stefan? ¿Cómo se atreve a sonreír a Stefan con MI CUERPO?

"_¿Qué ha pasado, Elena?"_ - pregunta Stefan sentándose junto a ella.

"_Yo… me equivoqué"_ - dice Katherine poniéndole ojitos a Stefan. MIS OJITOS.

AARHHHHHGGGHH! El rugido escapa de mis labios sin que pueda controlarlo y cierro los ojos de nuevo para pensar en Jer y decirle dónde estamos y que venga antes de que esta arpía haga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

¿Vamos o qué? - me pregunta Enzo cuando llevamos ya un buen rato contemplando el incendio.

O qué - respondo yo y sonrió sin molestarme ni en abrir los ojos, acerco de nuevo la botella a mis labios y doy un trago. ¿Cuánto tarda el alcohol en nublar tus sentidos? Hace demasiado tiempo que no me emborracho…

Me largo - creo que oigo decir a Enzo, pero qué me importa…

* * *

**_ELENA_**

Bien, Jer y Bonnie han conseguido el cuchillo de manos de Matt y vienen hacia aquí a toda pastilla.

"Elena" y Stefan siguen sentados juntos frente al fuego y la imagen me da escalofríos.

A ver, no es que yo sienta escalofríos de pensar en…. eso…. con Stefan… bueno sí… pero no porque no estuviese bien, estuvo bien cuando estuvo bien, pero ahora no está bien, y ahora no soy yo y ahora NO es mi cuerpo y todo sería…. AGH!

Además de que esta zorra está usando mi propio cuerpo para ENGAÑAR a Stefan, y yo quiero a Stefan, me preocupo por él, y no quiero que ella le haga daño.

¡Malditos cabezotas! Tendrían que haberme dejado matar a la zorra cuando quise antes del verano… Eh, pero no, los Salvatore al rescate, uno no sé por qué y el otro porque no quería que yo corriese peligro al intentar matarla… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendría que haberla matado yo misma cuando le di la cura!

Pero no, yo tenía que arroparla, consolarla y perdonarla en su lecho de muerte… Enhorabuena Elena, no ganaste Miss Mystic Falls, pero el premio a TONTA del pueblo es tuyo enterito… Si tuviera ojos ahora mismo me los ponía en blanco.

_"Y me he dado cuenta con todo esto que ha pasado de que he cometido el error de mi vida, Stefan… " _ Katherine sigue hablando y Stefan la mira como embelesado. Joder, ¡Jer, corre!

_"Lo siento tanto Stefan" _ dice y se acerca peligrosamente a poner una mano sobre la mejilla de Stefan _"Lo siento tanto". _¡Y lo besa! ¡Lo ha besado! ¡Será….. ZORRA!

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

Stefan la ha apartado de un puñado cogiéndola de los pelos (no me importa, a mi no me duele) y ahora la mira con cara asesina, y yo si tuviera boca estaría contemplando todo con la boca abierta.

_"Stefan, pero soy yo… soy Elena… ¿qué… ¿Qué te pasa?"_

_"Tú no eres Elena… Elena… Elena no me quiere" _ admite Stefan con gesto triste.

_"¿Quién eres?" _vuelve a preguntar _"¿Katherine?"_

¡Lo sabe! ¡Stefan lo sabe! ¿Pero porqué Stefan sabe perfectamente que ya no le quiero y Damon no es capaz de saber que le quiero? Damon… no… cuenta hasta diez Elena… no te enfades… ya estamos cerca del final…

Katherine sonríe desvelándose a si misma y Stefan la sujeta por el cuello y se lo rompe. ¡Ese es mi Stefan! Actúa primero y pregunta después.

En ese momento entran en la sala Bonnie, Jeremy y Matt con el cuchillo en mano alzada y corren hacia donde se encuentra Stefan.

_"¡Stefan! "- _grita Bonnie acercándose.

_"Esta no es Elena, es…"_

_"Katherine"_ - les interrumpe él - _"¿Viajeros?"_ - pregunta a Jeremy al ver el cuchillo.

_"No hay tiempo para explicar, hay que matar a esa puta antes de que se revuelva como hace siempre"_ dice Jeremy acercándose a mi cuerpo con el cuchillo.

Ya queda poco - oigo la voz de Ric junto a mi y me giro hacia él, tampoco quiero ver cómo atraviesan mi cuerpo con un cuchillo.

Ric - me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Deprisa, vuelve a intentarlo, piensa en él, tienes que encontrarlo… - me dice - Ah, y dale un puñetazo de mi parte cuando le veas - me sonríe y cierro los ojos.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

Sigo sobre el coche con los ojos cerrados y la botella en una mano.

Abro los ojos y sobre mí el cielo estrellado. Hasta la más oscura negrura de la noche tiene algo de luz… tiene estrellas… incluso la luna que la ilumina… ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

Me levanto y dejo de mirar las estrellas… ¡Débil! Me grito a mí mismo…

Sólo un segundo… sólo un momento de debilidad… pensar en ella sólo por un segundo… más daño del que me ha hecho ya no me puede hacer…

Cierro los ojos y me permito pensar en ella, sólo un segundo, sólo quizá una milésima de segundo… pero juraría que la he sentido… que la tenía ¿frente a mí?

* * *

**_ELENA_**

Abro los ojos y veo caras sonrientes a mi lado. Bonnie, Jer, Matt… y Stefan…

Me levanto y los voy abrazando uno a uno y les doy las gracias, todo ha terminado, por fin…

Me acerco a Stefan quien está un poco apartado del grupo y me sonríe.

Gracias - le dijo con sinceridad, por saber que no era yo, por ayudarme a volver… pero ¿cómo le doy las gracias por saber que ya no le quiero?

Vete a buscarlo - me sonríe con un asentimiento y yo le sonrío también… hasta que recuerdo lo ENFADADA que estoy con Damon y mi ira alcanza cotas sin medida mientras que me dispongo a ir a por él.

* * *

**_DAMON_**

No… Una de dos, o las dos tal vez, o me he vuelto chalado o estoy ya borracho…

¿Cómo iba a estar aquí Elena? ¿Cómo iba a haber sentido la mano de Elena sobre mi mejilla?

Ahora sí que sé que es que estoy loco porque Elena ha dejado bien clarito que hemos terminado.

Oigo un ruido a lo lejos como de hojas que mueve el viento y me giro en aquella dirección pensando que será Enzo que vuelve cuando para mi sorpresa el vampiro que viene no es Enzo ni por asomo… ELENA.

Me bajo del capó del coche de un salto y me paro en pie justo en frente de ella.

Veo toda la acción a cámara lenta pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Elena posiciona firmemente sus pies en el suelo, echa la mano hacia atrás y con un fuerte giro me da en la cara ¡la hostia de mi vida! Jamás en toda mi existencia me he llevado guantazo similar… ¿Pero a qué viene esto? ¿Es por los borrachos del bar? ¿Por el moñas de la facultad? ¿Es que no puede dejarme… Y antes de que recupere la compostura y mi tren de pensamiento se centre, Elena vuelve a apoyar fuertemente los pies, cierra el puño y me tal un puñetazo en la barriga que me vuelve a sentar en el capó del coche.

Esta de parte de Ric - me dice.

¿Ric? - vale, ahora sé que se me ha ido del todo - ¿Pero qué…

Elena se abalanza sobre mí sentándose sobre mí en el coche a horcajadas y me agarra de la chaqueta de cuero con ambas manos y ahora me ¡besa! ¡Me besa!

Al principio me quedo petrificado pero después no puedo negarme a mi mismo lo que ese beso me hace y la correspondo con todo lo que tengo, la beso pensando en cómo tenía que haberla besado la última vez que la besé sin saber que era la última…

¡¿COMO HAS PODIDO CONFUNDIRME CON ELLA?! - me grita.

¿Confundir? - pensaba que no podría desconcertarme más pero estaba equivocado.

¡KATHERINE! IDIOTA - me grita golpeándome en el pecho - Katherine…

¿De qué estás hablando? - le pregunto ya harto de jueguitos y sujetándola por las muñecas para que pare de golpearme porque a lo tonto a lo tonto me está dando una paliza y no sé ni por qué.

Antes, no era yo… Katherine se había adueñado de mi cuerpo… - me dice.

¿Qué? - le pregunto.

En ese instante el aire se va completamente de mis pulmones y noto como si se me fuera toda la vida del cuerpo de repente.

Elena me mira entonces con ojos de amor… no no puede ser amor… esto tiene que tener una explicación… seguramente me he emborrachado al final y estoy soñando un retorcido sueño ¿feliz?

Damon… - susurra, no lo quiero creer, pero parece tan real…

¿Cómo has podido pensar que YO te diría esas cosas? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Después de lo que sabes que siento por ti…

Pero… ¿Cómo? - pregunto empezando a creer mi propia mentira… tal vez sea un cerdo egoísta, un psicópata desgraciado y sin remordimientos… pero eh, Darth Vader se salvó en la última película ¿no?

Yo no sé ni cómo ni porqué… pero yo sólo sé que te quiero - me sonríe Elena y se acerca a besarme dulcemente.

¿Vamos a casa y te lo cuento todo? - me dice abrazándome por la cintura y apoya su cabeza suavemente sobre mi pecho.

Tú eres mi casa - susurro yo y la envuelvo con mis brazos… **Y la Luz ha vuelto.**

* * *

Gracias x leerme! :)


End file.
